


dtf (down to fight)

by sadie18



Category: South Park
Genre: Best Friends, Bottom Stan, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cheating, Fights, Fist Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Racism, Rough Kissing, Top Kyle Broflovski, Underage Kissing, not between style tho, or any of the background pairings, style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadie18/pseuds/sadie18
Summary: some moments where stan had to calm a pissed off kyle down





	dtf (down to fight)

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @craiigtuucker

As soon as the words left Cartman's mouth, Stan winced. 

Insult Kyle's hair, sure. His appearance, his fiery personality, whatever. Kyle wouldn't bat an eyelash.

Comment on his religion? Make a holocaust joke? Insult his family? Kyle was an intelligent boy, even at the tender age of eight. He knew all about the sacrifice of the jews that came before him. 

Kyle would fuck your shit up.

"World War 2! Man, that was an era." Cartman had said dreamily after leaving a school day with Mr Garrison. They'd just touched lightly on the events of World War 2, still being a bit young to understand all the specifics, but Cartman and Kyle seemed to already be quite knowledgable about it. 

Stan could see Kyle's ears start to burn. That should've been enough warning for him. 

"I mean, Hitler was a horrible guy,  _sure_. Like the whole invading everyone was pretty weak." 

Kyle's fingers twitched. They were outside now, 

"How could you say that!" Wendy admonished from next to Stan. Stan and Wendy had an on and off relationship, and right now they were just friends. It made things a lot better for Stan's stomach when talking to her. "World War 2 was a horrible era, maybe one of the lowest points of human civility in all of history!"

"Stuff it, bitch." Cartman said, shooting Kyle a nasty look with an evil grin. "I was just saying that the whole put the jews away thing was one of his better ideas, you know? The passion he had! You have to admit, the guy had style."

Stan couldn't have possibly caught Kyle if he tried. The redhead snarled and finally lunged at the larger boy, his anger palpable. He threw a hard right hook and nailed Eric Cartman right in the jaw.

"Fight!" Kenny yelled, muffled only slightly by his parka. It was enough to gather a crowd, though, and in seconds their entire class had circled around the pair fighting. 

Actually, it was more like Kyle fighting. Cartman was rendered helpless, Kyle pinning him down. For someone so big, Cartman was kind of weak. 

"Get him, Kyle!" Token cheered. He too had been a victim of many racist comments from Cartman, and certainly wouldn't feel sorry for him. 

Kyle was now battering his head at lightning speed, but Cartman had shot a hand out to grab at his red hair. Kyle's green ushanka lay on the ground a meter away, forgotten. 

"Don't!" Kyle screamed at the larger boy, kneeing his stomach. "Make! Holocaust! Jokes! You! Disgusting! Piece! Of! Shit!" He emphasised each word with another smack to the head. 

"Stop it  _Kahl_!" Cartman wailed. He'd given up on trying to fight back, and just shielded his face from Kyle's incoming blows. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Boys!" Princpal Victoria shrieked, aghast. "What is the  _meaning_ of this!"

Kyle pulled Cartman up slightly just to throw him back down, finally letting him go. He had a small scratch on his cheek and his lip was busted, but Cartman's face was absolutely  _fucked,_ with two black eyes, a bleeding nose and a cut raking down his chin. 

"He said that Adolf Hitler was a genius for what he did to jews." Wendy piped up. Kyle was panting heavily and Stan finally grabbed him, putting himself in between him and Cartman. He wouldn't be surprised if Kyle lunged again. 

"Mister Cartman!" Principal Victoria gasped. "That is racist commentary, and is  _not_ tolerated at our school! Miss Turner, could you see him to the nurse? And afterwards bring him directly to my office."

"He  _hit_  me, Principal!" He screamed. "Look at what he di!."

" _Mister Cartman_."

Heidi nodded, glaring at Cartman. The boy was throwing a tantrum on the ground, but had good enough sense to follow the girl to the nurse under Victoria's watchful eye. 

"As for you, Mister Broflovski. Fighting is also not tolerated at the school, and while I understand why you felt so strongly about his words, we can't use violence."

Kyle nodded stiffly. 

"Mister Marsh," she whispered to Stan. "Calm him down, please?"

Stan nodded, and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Come over to my place."

They walked home in silence. Sharon didn't flinch when they both stomped in, snowy wet boots and all. Kyle was like family, after all. 

It was only after marching up to his room and slamming the door did Kyle burst. 

"What the  _fuck_!" Kyle growled. "He literally made a  _blatantly_  obvious anti-semitic comment,  _complimented_  Adolf Hitler who was the perpetrator of one of the largest human genocides in  _history,_ and had the  _fucking nerve_ to tell Victoria that I hit him!" 

He jumped on to Stan's bed and screamed into the pillow.

"Hey." Stan said softly, sitting on the bed next to him. "He's a shithole. A pathetic, disgusting shithole."

"Yeah." Kyle responded, face muffled by the pillow. 

"And he will never be as successful as you. You're way smarter than him. He's just talking crap."

"Thanks."

"And he's also not my best friend, which is the coolest position to be in the world." Stan finished smarmily. Kyle got up and whacked him half-heartedly, but he was finally smiling, and Stan felt a large sense of accomplishment bloom on the inside. 

"Yeah." Kyle said softly, as Stan lay down next to him. "You're a good friend."

* * *

 He heard it before he saw it.

"You know what Kyle! I'm  _sick_  of it. Stop acting like you're on some pedestal. You're ugly, Wendy's smarter than you, and you're nothing but a stupid jew with disgusting hair. What makes  _you_  think you can push  _me_  around all the time? Huh? Well, I'm finally going to fight back!"

 _Fuck_. Stan broke into a jog down the hall.

"I don't push you around." Kyle snapped back, but he dropped his bag anyways. 

They were ten now. Kyle and Cartman's petty rivalry had only gotten worse. 

"Fuck 'im up, Eric!" 

" _Butters_!" Stan hissed indignantly under his breath, pushing through the crowd to see Cartman rolling up his sleeves. Kyle looked almost bored, but his eyes were fired up and his hands were clenched. 

Eric lunged towards Kyle, but he was large and it looked more like a lumber. Kyle caught on easily, and simply pulled his arm back and knocked him in the jaw. 

A loud "oooh" echoed around the hall, and Stan knew a teacher would be on their way soon. 

Cartman grunted and lunged again. This time Kyle kicked him in the stomach. Cartman was on the ground. 

"Stop being such an asshole." Kyle snarled. "I didn't do anything to you. What the fuck's wrong with you?"

"You." Cartman grunted. "You're an abomination." 

Stan groaned as Kyle saw red, and sprinted to hold Kyle back before he killed him. 

"Wh- What the  _fuck_ Stan!" Kyle shrieked as Stan tackled him down. "What are you  _doing_?"

"Boys!" Mr Garrison clacked down the hall. "What the hell is going on?"

"Kyle can't keep his hands to himself." Cartman groaned. He started acting immediately, clutching his neck and his stomach. He squeezed tears out of his eyes.

Sure, Stan could appreciate a good lie, but the dickhead just looked kind of pathetic there, moaning on the floor. 

"You know what? I heard what you said, and I don't blame him." Mr Garrison said haughtily, pulling Eric up by the ear. "Kyle, stop hitting Eric, he needs all the brain cells he can get. Eric, you provoked the attack, so you'll go to Principal Victoria first. Kyle, detention at recess!

"What!" Eric shouted. "Why me? He  _attacked_ me!"

"No." Craig said boredly, taking a video with one hand and holding Tweek's hand with his other. "You actually lunged first and gave first verbal assault." 

"Yeah!" Bebe piped up. "Fuck you, Eric!" 

"Language, Bebe." Mr Garrison muttered, but he was already on his way down the hall. Stan was still on top of Kyle. 

"You can get off now." Kyle muttered angrily. Stan stayed put, locking himself down. 

"Not till you promise you won't run back to kick him from behind right now."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "I promise I won't."

"And promise you won't continue the fight after school."

Kyle faltered at this, and Stan knew he'd guessed Kyle's plan exactly. "Kyle!"

"I was only gonna whack him once." Kyle muttered. The crowd around them was dissipating. They needed to get to their next class soon.

" _Promise_."

"Fine." Kyle mumbled. "He called me an abomination. And ugly. And I'm dumber than Wendy."

"Aw Kyle." Stan said, feeling terrible for his friend. He pulled him up gently, into a one armed, no homo hug. "You're not an abomination. Way more people like you over him because he's a dick and you're not. You're definitely not ugly, either. . I like your red hair, you know? It's unique. And very soft. And Wendy doesn't do anything but study and you're second in the class. Cartman is like, bottom three, dude."

Kyle brightened a bit, and Stan smiled. "That's kind of gay, Stan."

"Fuck off, I'm being a good friend, asshole. You kick ass. You're like, the best fighter in the class. Well, Tweek and Craig are pretty good too, but they're dating now."

"If you're implying that Cartman and I fight because we like each other, I'll kick  _your_ ass.

Kyle was not an abomination. Never in Stan's eyes. 

* * *

Stan hadn't actually been at the third fight. 

It wasn't a physical fight, this time. Cartman had fucked off to Denver with his mom for the week, and nobody had the balls to provoke Kyle too hard. 

Except for one person. And it was accidentally.

"The fucking  _nerve_ of her!" Kyle had stormed into his room, slamming the door and screeching. 

Kyle had stomped into his room many times in the years they'd been best friends. They didn't live far apart, and it wasn't like Kyle had many other options to speak to. Gerald was kind of ditzy, Sheila too doting on her son, and Ike much too intelligent beyond his years to deal with his older brother's drama.

They were fourteen. Stan and Kyle's friendship had never been stronger. 

Stan had been idly scrolling on his computer when he came in, only flinching slightly at Kyle's anger. 

"Who did what?" Stan said, feeling the familiar weight plopping down onto his bed next to him. 

"We had debate club today and Wendy, Red and I were working together. We needed three arguments and Wendy and I had two  _perfectly constructed_ arguments. He argument didn't even need to be amazing, because Wendy and I had so much evidence that the other team would've been blown over. But she had  _nothing_ and said that she thought we would make one for her because we're overachievers!"

Kyle was fuming, his nice shirt, tie and slacks wrinkled from movement. 

"And then we didn't have a third argument, and she just walked out when it was her turn. Wendy and I had just finished chewing her out and she just _left_. You know how humiliating that was? Wendy and I were so pissed off. Red only joined the team because Token used to do it and then he wasn't there today! So she was like "nobody's gonna care"! Like what the  _fuck_ is her problem!"

"Cool down." Stan soothed, finally shutting his laptop. "What did you and Wendy say to her?"

Kyle threw his ushanka off. It landed on the floor with a thud. "We told her that she had one fucking job and she screwed it up! One, simple job and she couldn't deal! And Wendy said she wasn't going to debate with a ditz, she had university credits to worry about, which maybe was a little extra but  _still._ "

"And how'd it go after she left."

Kyle finally calmed down, and his angry face formed into a sheepish one. "Wendy and I had a backup argument."

"To her credit, she was right." Stan said, his voice still steady.

"That's not my point!" Kyle snapped. "We were relying on her and she fucked it up. It sucks to need people! But we do and they need us and everyone has a responsibility to everyone, and she had one, teeny tiny responsibility and she screwed it up!"

Kyle was many things. He was hardworking. He was fiercely loyal. He was responsible beyond his age. He was feisty. Kyle, however, was not a patient boy. 

"I see." Stan murmured. "Maybe you guys were a little hard on her."

Red was rather hardheaded herself, though. Stan wasn't too concerned about her feelings.

"No." Kyle whined, but he looked a little guilty. 

Stan rolled his eyes and pulled his friend into a hug. "It's okay. I know you just want to be the best. You won, didn't you?"

"Maybe." Kyle said, muffled into Stan's arm. "Still not my point."

Stan could smell Kyle's lemon-scented shampoo in his curls. 

"It's okay to need people, you know." Stan said thoughtfully. "Like, it sucks and all when they let you down, and people that can't do shit for other people are so weak, dude. But if you need people, it shows you're human."

"You're right." Kyle mumbled. "I didn't mean that. I was just fired up. I do need people. I need you."

Stan felt a funny warm feeling in his stomach when he heard that, knowing his best friend, Kyle Broflovski, one of the strongest, smartest, scariest people he knew, needed little old Stan Marsh. 

"I need you too, dude." He answered quietly. 

"That's gay." Kyle teased, shoving Stan lightly. His tie was loosened and a small scar from a past fight on his jaw reflected the little dim light Stan had in his room. 

He'd always treasure the moments like these, where Stan and Kyle were just Stan and Kyle and nobody else, just laughing and talking in their own little world.

* * *

David Rodriguez knew of his silly mistake instantly when his now ex-boyfriend shoved him into a locker as the final bell was ringing. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Kyle screeched, his eyes filled with furious tears. "How could you do that?"

Stan sat back and watched. David deserved it, deserved this. It had been a while since Kyle's rage had reared it's ugly head. 

They were juniors in high school now. Kyle had come out in sophomore year. He and David had been dating for 5 months and 22 days before David fucked two unidentified guys at Bebe's party. 

Stan was bi. He'd dated a mormon guy briefly, but they'd been doomed from the start. After all, Stan was in love with his best friend.

" _Fuck_." David hissed. The rest of the hallway was dead silent. The closest classroom was down the hall, and there was no way a teacher could hear what was about to go down until it was too late. 

"That's it?" Kyle hollered. "That's all you have to say for yourself, you piece of shit?" 

Stan winced. He almost felt bad for David.  _Almost._

"What h-happened?" Tweek whispered from next to him.

"You didn't know?" Kenny muttered. "David had a threesome with two other guys at Bebe's party the other night. Nobody can remember who, though."

"S-seriously?" Tweek hissed. "That's fucked up. Kyle's going to destroy him."

"Kyle won't kill him." Butters murmured worriedly from under Kenny's arm. The two had been dating for a year now. "Right?"

"I don't know about that, buttercup." Kenny said. "It's been a while since Kyle's been this pissed off."

"Who, David?" Kyle spat. "Who was it?"

The Mexican boy just shook his head, scared. 

"Kyle, babe, not here." He stage whispered. "Everyone's watching."

"Good!" Kyle snapped. "They can watch as I beat your ass into the _fucking_ ground!" And he swang. Stan almost gasped when he heard David's head thump against the locker behind him.

"Who?" Kyle said again, picking his ex-boyfriend off the ground. He held him up by the neck. "Tell me  _who,_ god dammit!"

"Kyle, I was drunk." David started to panic, his arms flailing. "I was so drunk, I didn't know what I was doing. I was coerced!"

"Oh yeah?" Kyle said, his voice frozen. "From what I hear, you were the one leading them into the bedroom. And do you know what else is funny? That I heard?"

David blanched. Kyle shoved him against the locker again. "Sounds like it wasn't the first time."

"Tell me who." Kyle snarled, raking his nails across David's face. "And we'll be finished here."

"I-I can't!" David cried out. Kyle kneed him in the stomach. 

"Get him, Kyle!" Wendy and Bebe cheered. 

"Yeah, what a shithead." Craig muttered, grabbing Tweek's hand. 

"You're a lying, cheating, asshole." Kyle enunciated each word with a punch. "Tell me now, _or I'll smash your fucking teeth in_!"

"Gary!" David gasped for air, winded. "Gary Harrison! The one with the mormon family!"

Stan's ex. David had cheated with Stan's ex, who'd moved to North Park. Kyle smashed his nosed. 

"And?" Kyle demanded. " _And_!"

"I don't remember the second one!" He sobbed. "I swear, I swear!" 

Kyle opened his mouth to say one more thing, one more thing to destroy him, but deflated. 

"We're over. Don't come near me, my friends, or my family. Don't say hi to Ike when you see him around, don't sit at our table." Kyle said quietly. As Kyle started to walk away, David started to run in the opposite direction. 

"You're a psychopath!" He screamed. "You're crazy! He was better than you'd ever be!"

Kyle flinched, and Stan woke up out of his passive daze. 

"Hey everyone!" Stan called himself to attention. "Fuck off, please?"

Stan was a star quarterback, South Park's golden boy. He was popular, charming, good-looking, and pretty tough. People scattered immediately. 

Kyle was in an empty classroom by the time Stan made sure everyone was gone. He had single tears rolling down his cheeks. 

"Hey, hey, hey." Stan rushed to his side. Kyle wasn't the crying type. He'd had to be a role model to Ike, strong against Cartman, clever against Wendy. He couldn't afford to look weak. It was when he was the most broken when he finally let himself go. 

"Fuck him!" Kyle muttered, wiping angrily at his eyes. "I'm not even sad, you know? I knew something was going wrong before it even happened. But the actually thought he had, thinking he could get away with doing bullshit like that to me,  _God,_ I want to choke him."

"Kyle." Stan said quietly. "It's okay to be upset. He did some shitty things."

"But it's not!" Kyle snapped. "I can't be upset! People are going to think I'm some pussy that can't take it if I hold on to it. Ike is going to lose respect for me, I'll lose respect from everyone! If I didn't stand up for myself, people would just see me as the nerdy little fag."

Stan flinched. "Don't say that."

"Why not?" Kyle shoved Stan a little, pissed off. Stan let him. "Why the fuck  _not_? You wouldn't understand! You're  _perfect_ Stan Marsh, quarterback, helps old ladies cross the street, gets okay grades, good looking _Stan Marsh_! You don't have a little genius brother to deal with, or a fat dickhead who's always ripping on you for being a jew, for being a redhead, for being _ugly_ and _nerdy_. You don't get called a _fag_ because you play football and date girls too!"

" _Don't_." Stan hissed coldly. He knew Kyle didn't mean what he was saying. That Kyle wasn't in the right state of mind. It didn't change the fact that it stung a little. "You don't know what you're saying."

" _Fuck_ that!" Kyle sneered. "I'm Kyle Broflovski. I know  _everything._ "

Stan wasn't in the right state of mind either. 

"You don't." He snapped back. "You don't know shit! You think I don't have people to take care of? My dad is an _alcoholic_. My mother is _leaving_. Shelly's gone to college, and left me to deal with all her shit. And I choose _you_. You're the most important thing I will _ever_ have, and I choose to take care of  _you._ "

Stan shoved Kyle against a desk and smacked the tabletop behind him.

"I took care of you when you lost your first fight. I took care of you when you sprained your ankle after hitting that guy at your basketball game a few years back. I sang a fucking song to the town to bring you back from California, tried to give you my kidney when one of yours' failed. I came with you to  _Canada_ to get your brother back. I come over for dinner every Thursday because I fucking  _care._ Whatever bullshit you have running through your mind about me, just know that nobody." Stan smacked his hands down again. " _Nobody._ Will care as much as me."

Stan, in his rage, had pressed Kyle onto the desk, their faces inches apart. Kyle's eyes were still angry, but his mouth was open in a gape. 

"Oh yeah, _Stanley Marsh?_ " Kyle jeered, and suddenly Stan was flipped over and he was the one looking up at Kyle. "How do you care though? Do you know how I knew that David and I were going sour before he cheated on me? Do you?"

Stan stayed silent, his fury simmering.

"No? I knew because I had realised that I loved  _you._ " Kyle's voice broke, but he kept Stan pinned down and he was still snarling. "It's too bad, though, because you care, sure, but is it the way I do? Huh?"

Stan grabbed Kyle's collar, and put his mouth to his ear. 

"You're Kyle Broflovski, and you. Don't. Know. Shit." He whispered angrily.

"Oh yeah?" Kyle's voice quivered. "Prove it."

Kyle was pressing Stan's back into the edge of the desk. When Stan finally shut him up with a furious kiss, there was no friendliness. He bit Kyle's bottom lip and smirked when the other boy moaned. Kyle never backed down from a fight though, and when he sucked Stan's neck and pinned his hands down on the desk, he knew Stan was his, and only his. Kyle would never have to fight anyone over him for the rest of his life. 

* * *

 


End file.
